10th Inning
by alizabethianrose
Summary: At a Cub's game Colt is bored and Punk happens to be his very favorite plaything. Colt/Punk Smut Sub/dom relationship, edging, toys, public smut!
1. Wrigley

**I own no one in this story, it is slash and smut. warnings, public sex, edging, toys, dom/sub. spanking, think that's all of it!**

* * *

It's not that I don't like baseball, I am a guy who loves sports, and it's just that I had other plans for the evening then going to the game with Punk. We hadn't seen each other for almost a month and Skype sex was just not cutting it for me anymore. I needed him to be around more and I wonder how to bring this up without starting another fight. So when he arrived home earlier today, I had decided that we would just have a relaxing evening with lots and lots of physical activity. Punk apparently had other plans as soon as he arrived he dragged me down to Wrigley, talking about how great the game was going to be and that he rented us a MVP suite, now Punk normally likes to sit nice and close but today he got this huge suite for just the two of us, the catering is great and having our own private bathroom, and private area to watch the game is nice. Yet it is still not what I want to be doing, I know he is so proud to be giving me this awesome gift and normally I would appreciate every second of it but not today, not when all I want is him underneath me begging. So the game drags on and Punk watch with rapt enthusiasm, while I plan my grocery list and halfheartedly watch the game. Forcing a huge smile on my face every time Punk looked my way.

At the end of the ninth inning it is tied and I throw my hands up in the air groaning in annoyance, great the game is going to go to extra innings, it would be longer before I could drag his cute ass home and take advantage of him. It is then that it dawns on me, we have this whole private room, a very private bathroom, and no one watching us. So it is the start of the tenth inning that I grab Punk's hand, he of course swats at me his eyes glued on the field. I lean towards him running my fingers along his neck. He again slaps at my hand but glances over briefly at me, I inch closer placing my hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze "Colt we are in public, behave before you start rumors." I shake my head and smirk, no one is paying a damn bit of attention to us, plus we are in the private section, the room is huge and will provide us with plenty of space where prying eyes couldn't reach. I slide my hand slowly up his leg, he squirms but doesn't try to stop me. His eyes dart from the field to my hand but beside a small hiss of my name he lets me continue on. By the time my hand reaches his crotch he is already hard just from the danger of it all.

Punk likes it kinky, and public sex where you could get caught at any moment seems to be his favorite type. So when I stand and drag him to his feet he only puts up a small protest gesturing to the field, I point to the TV deeper in the room showing the game, "watch it there if you need to Punk, I want you now." A smile slides across his face and it clicks this is what he wanted the whole time, hence the pricey room instead of our normal seats. He could have just told me and we would have been fucking this whole game, no instead he had to try to be manipulative. My boy needs to be punished and a good spanking seems to be in order, and maybe a little bit of revenge on my part. He kept me waiting I'm going to keep him waiting, in my own way. He lets me pull him away from the window overlooking the field deeper into the spacious room, I sit on the couch facing the TV and Punk glances over his shoulder to ensure we have as much privacy as he feels we need. I pull him so he is standing in front of me, pulling his shorts and boxers down his legs. His erection stands proud in front of me and I grab it giving it a few rough strokes. "Over my knee Punk" his eyes widen and he once again glances around.

"Colt, there is not a lot of time left in the game" I glance and see it is still tied and we have plenty of time if you ask me.

"Then I suggest you stop avoiding your punishment and get that cute body draped across my lap. We can make this quick and you may see the end of your little game, or I'll drag it out and you'll be heading home with a stiff dick and sore ass." He puckering his lips at me but lowers himself across my lap. His cute ass pointing up at me, and it's been way to long since I got to see it nice and red. I bring my hand down hard and hear the small gasp from his lips, his cock twitching against my leg. "Why are you being punished Punk?" I see him lick his lip lightly and then glance back at me, he lowers his eyes from my submissively, and I can't help to think how hot it is when he does this.

"For teasing you Sir" He has fallen back into his role quickly, when we are apart for long times I sometimes have to remind him how our relationship works, it lasts because I never allow my little control freak Punk to be in charge when it comes to sex. We have very strict rules when it comes to intimate times between the two of us. He likes to be in charge of every aspect of a relationship so when I take it away from him, for once he lets his guard down and is vulnerable. Yet when we've been apart for a while he falls very easily into the arrogant Punk persona that he uses in the ring and a lot of time I have to remind him of his place. Although the game was a way of teasing me he still allowed me to initiate everything, a rule in our relationship no matter what I start things, it's part of the control, and Punk fucking loves it. He is a kinky bastard so being my sub makes him quite happy. I bring my hand down again harder than the first and a small cry leaves his lips. I love the first spanking after being apart for so long Punk's skin is so sensitive, so ready for my hand.

I bring my hand down several times, varying cheeks and strength never letting it fall into a pattern. Punk emits the cutest noise the whole time, small cries of pain and pleasure, pressing back against my hand with every strike, his ass is not a nice bright red and I run my finger along the skin. He whimpers and I take a quick look seeing that we are still very much tied and I have no need to hurry yet. So I trail my fingers down between his legs forcing one off my lap, to spread them wider. I fondle his heavy balls, rolling them gently in my hand, I give them a firm squeeze and he cries out at my action. "When was the last time you had an orgasm Punkers?"

"Had an orgasm or ejaculated sir?" I smile at this Punk had a tendency in the past to be a bit of a roamer when it came to relationships and being on the road so I have him on a very short lease. He is not allowed to cum unless I give him permission, so if he followed the rules then he is in desperate need of a release. It doesn't help that when we Skype I expect him to give me a bit of a show, a cock ring and a vibrator every night drives him to a dry orgasm and telling me to go to hell. This however is all necessary to keep Punk's attention on the relationship, we may be in love but we both now Punk needs someone to keep him in line. He relishes in the domination, and his role as a submissive turns me on more than I could have ever dreamed.

"Both Punk, how long has it been?" He swallows and I see him doing math,

"Orgasm was last night, exactly cumming was twenty four days ago sir." I smirk the information is right and I know he is telling the truth Punk has a small tell when he lies though you'd have to know him as intimately as I do to discover it.

"You must be desperate to cum, so why the little game, why not just ask me to take you." He shakes his head as I unzip my jeans.

"Not allowed to ask that sir, you're the only one who's allowed to start this shit, although could we amend that rule?" I laugh and swat his ass, glancing again at the TV. Cubs just scored so it is just a matter of time before this game could be over.

"We will discuss that at home, later if you honestly want to. I'm going to fuck you Punker's hard and fast and you are not allowed to cum." HE sighs in frustration but spreads his elegant, very pretty legs wider. I slide out from beneath him and settle between those thighs, giving each one a light pinch. I think briefly about prepping him but neither of us have the patience for it. I spread his cheeks and spit on his puckered hole, it's all the lube I'm going to give him. I line myself up and smirk "relax Punk" I state as I slap his ass again, it of course causes him to tense slightly and I slide into him fully, he cries out his fingers digging into the arm of the couch he is laying on. I aim for his sweet spot having no plans for this to last long, he grinds his hips back against me.

"Fuck Colt so big, feels so fucking good harder." I oblige him, slamming deeper into his tight passage.

"Stroke yourself" I snap and his hand immediately grabs his dick and moves to the rhythm I am fucking into him. The couch is literally sliding on the floor as I fuck him my mouth latching on to his shoulder through his jersey, teeth nipping and biting marking him. I feel him struggling not to erupt, squirming and gasping beneath me. My fingers dip into his hips and I am sure it will leave bruises, nothing he is not used to when it comes to us we both usually walk away sore and bruised but incredibly satisfied. I snap into him hard and fast, pulling out until just my tip remains and then slamming back in.

I feel my end closing in quick, he is so tight around me, my dick is wrapped in his velvet heat and the begging now crossing his lips, "Please sir, please I need it, Colt please let me, fuck I love you." Having strong willed arrogant Punk beg me always does me in quickly, so when I erupt deep into him, I feel him take a breath I know what he wants, but I'm not giving it to him yet. Once my body calms I slide from inside of him and glance at the TV.

"Homerun" I state and his glazed eyes look at the TV, he is hard and unfulfilled but I pull him to his feet pulling up his shorts and boxers I tuck his erection inside, he whimpers at my touch thrusting against my hand I shake my head.

"Let's just go home Colt" I laugh leading him back to our seats.

"Oh come on Punk, we are in overtime, they just tied it back up, could go another inning, the fun has just begun. Leaving is so not an option sit down." He reluctantly sits trying to adjust his shorts to be comfortable. I take my seat beside him only difference is I sit closer and my eyes are on the field. Though my hand is doing something much different, I slide it down Punk's back pushing it into the top of his shorts, he inches up slightly to give me better access. I slide my finger into him, feeling my cum slowly dripping out of his hole. I find his prostate and pretend to watch the game as I rub his pleasure button, sweat is dripping down his face and small whimpers escape clenched lips.

"Please" he whispers and I shake my head.

"Watch the game Punk, pray the Cubs win because if they lose you'll be in bed with a cock ring on for the rest of the night." He bites his lip and closes those eyes before taking a breath trying to calm himself. His leg shaking gives him away though and he pressing back against my hand tells me he is still quite desperate. I do a double check to make sure no one is able to see us, unless it's a camera we're safe so I lean over and lick the back of his ear, sucking gently on the lobe he hates anyone touching his breath increases and his hands grip the arm of the chair. I turn his head and capture his lips in a kiss, I know this is pushing it, almost too public for our own good but the truth is I could care less if we are caught. Punk on the other hand, well he would have some explaining to do. Apparently he doesn't care though his arms are around my neck, his lips parting allowing me entrance. The kiss is rough, teeth clashing, biting, hard, and he is putty in my hands. I kiss him well past the need for air, I kiss him until I hear the roar of the crowd and glance at the score board. I lean towards him licking his his ear as I whisper. "Cubs just won" his eyes dart to the field seeing the celebration I pull him to his feet, standing behind him I see him force a clap his mind and body still focused on the finger inside of him.

I slide my hand to his chest and twist one of his nipples hard, "cum for me" I demand and he blushes. Yet his body instantly reacts to the command pushing himself back and forth on my finger as he moans, he tries to keep his face blank but anyone looking could see the pleasure washing over him. His breathing finally settles and he leans back against me, my finger slides in his body. I quickly push him to another orgasm with just my fingers and he erupts again, I can see the wet spot on the front of his shorts and smirk to myself.

I pull my finger from his body, and he sags against me harder. It is after a few minutes he is able to straighten up, he elbows me lightly in the ribs "Fucker" I laugh and walk towards the door of the suite.

"Time to go Punkers" He walks over his hands on his hips and a pout on those cute lips,

"No one had better have seen any of that Cabana, I can't go out there like this." He gestures to his crotch and I roll my eyes grabbing his hoodie I tie it around his waist the sleeves hanging just right to hide the evidence. Doesn't cover the scent of sex and cum coming from him but it will get us out of here without and odd pictures.

"If they say it, then they got one hell of a show. Stop worrying so much we never get caught. Oh by the way Punk I didn't give you permission to cum that second time, so it looks like someone will be wearing a cock ring all night after all. Oh and I bought this new vibrator for us, it has a remote thought you'd like to try it out this evening." I can see his eyes widen but he just nods at me.

"Whatever you want Sir" I smile and pull him into a quick hug before we exit the room.

"You're the only thing I want Punk, I love you." He gives me the smile that is only for me and we head out.

* * *

It's three am and Punk is in the bedroom, I am currently unable to sleep due to his wiggling, I glance at the remote beside of me it's only on low for fuck sake, granted he's been in the cock ring for a good six hours and had the vibrator inside him for four but it still is only on low. I hear a muffled moan and smirk, turning the remote to high, I hear several curses and my name falling from that dirty mouth. I glance at the picture making its round on twitter, it's a nice screen shot of me standing behind Punk, my arm at his waist as he sags against me, my lips to his ear and the look on his face well it leaves little to the imagination. It is slightly compromising but we are both dressed, so although it seems intimate people are defending it. Punk is happy the cubs won, I'm whispering something in his ear, Punk is collapsing in relief that his team scored. Others point out the truth in the picture, it looks like they just fucked, that's a cumming face if I ever saw one, what surprises me most is all the men and women who think it would be hot if the two of us are together. I think about mentioning to Punk about the picture, or the fact that his phone has several missed calls from the higher ups in the WWE. Instead I close my browser and post a quick tweet. _It is whatever you want it to be, Punk and I know the truth and we have no further comment._ Punk may decide to comment on his own but I could care less what the world thinks they know, and what is true. I grab the remote and head back into the bedroom.

Punk's body is arched gracefully, his hips thrusting into the air, his body shaking as he cums again without ejaculating, toes curled, he bites his lip. I approach him, my fingers pulling the vibrator from his body, I replace it with my own dick and his legs wrap around my hips. I yank the cock ring off of him, we both need release, tomorrow is going to suck and I have a feeling we are heading for a fight, or into a fight. "Cum all the fuck you want" I state and fuck into his body hard his hands grip my arms and his eyes light up.

"Thank you, Sir you always know exactly what I need." Tonight is about getting off, enjoying the game, tomorrow will be about reality but for now we will stay safe in our haven, away from the prying eyes of the world.

* * *

**Please review if you like this.**

**Lamentomori- I hope this is everything you wanted! I had a lot of fun writing this using your visual technique. My friend told me it needs another chapter not sure if it does, but maybe lol!**


	2. In the Club?

We are in a crowded bar with our friends, Punk laughing having a good time despite the fact that he has a meeting with Vince in the morning about the picture, about our relationship and I have no clue how he is going to handle it. He wasn't mad, hell he retweeted my statement and laughed it off. He doesn't blame me, hell he said it was his own fault for deciding we should have sex at a ball park apparently fulfilling a fantasy of his. I need to explore his fantasy's more, figure out what exactly turns him on. I feel his eyes on e and glance over to look into those olive orbs, desire clouds them and I have to hide a smirk. He leans forward in a way no one could mistake for casual, "I want to kiss you" I blink and go to look around, the bar is crowded and I am sure there are many cell phones in this room. I go to tell him it is a bad idea and Ace who must have overheard the statement is shaking his head but Punk ignores it all and plants his lips to mine. Initiating contact which is a strict no no, yet I give into this my arms wrapping around his waist, my tongue immediately in his mouth, Pepsi and gum, he always taste like Pepsi and gum and it is fucking awesome. So I take in the flavor of him ignoring the waning bells in my mind that this is not going to be good. By the time I pull away he is practically straddling my lap and I know people are seeing this. I push him gently back in his chair and take several deep breaths trying to gain some control.

"What the hell are you doing trying to give Vince more ammunition? You don't get to do that Punk, you know the rules expect to be punished later." He smirks and I know now he wants the punishment, he wanted to get a reaction.

"Guess you're too much of a chicken to give me my punishment here and now" it's whispered by I catch every word and the challenge in his voice. I lick at my lips observing everything around us, I would be very limited at what I could accomplish here without giving a show, and I think the kinky part of Punk wants to give everyone a show.

"Where do you expect me to do that at Punkers, here on the fucking table with everyone watching?" He blushes at me and lowers his eyes from mine looking up at me through his lashes.

"Well sir, there are private rooms, and a VIP area I could access, or a bathroom." So he checked the place out before deciding to break the rules, if nothing my Punkers is always thinking, observing, and getting himself in trouble. The private rooms are out, too private for what he is desiring, so the VIP area it is he just better hope another VIP doesn't decide to show up. I nod and he gives me a bright smile, one that I will so be wiping off his face. As we stand he throws his arms around me his lips slamming against mine and there is flashes. No doubt cameras and Punk just decided to take our private relationship very public. I turn him quickly slapping his ass hard and see Ace throw his hands in the air. "We will back" Punk informs our friends and as I follow him to the stairs that will lead us above the crowd I hear Ace mutter about morons and needing to beat our asses.

Punk nods at the guy who lets us up the stairs and I can tell they already had a conversation, we are most likely guaranteed as much privacy as we can get up here. Once we are up the stairs he lowers his head in submission and I walk around him in circles. As soon as we arrive to the VIP room I catch the start of a new song by the DJ Freaks come out at night is blasting through the club and I am sure it is another one of Punk's surprises for the evening. I shake my head and settle into a chair. Arching an eyebrow, he immediately walks over and straddles my lap, he is not giving me a lap dance exactly it's more of dry humping but what he is doing is quite erotic. I put my hands at his hip allowing him to continue for a while, enjoying the way he moves in rhythm to the song. "Enough" I state and he stills trying to hide a smile, I tug his belt off of his jeans and force him to his feet. "You want to put on a show, make this for everyone's eyes." He doesn't answer and I didn't expect one, I'm not even sure he knows what he is doing. I tug at his pants "down" I state and he immediately pulls his jeans down, he has no underwear on, it's not allowed really restricts access when I want to play. He is erect and already dripping precum. "Turn" I state and he does so, present his ass to me, I glance around to see what other tools I have to use for our fun, I take in the bucket of ice, and the flickering candles a smirk crosses my face. Though first I am going to put his belt to use, "bend over Punkers" he does so and I swallow hard, his legs parted as far as the jeans around his ankles allow his balls hanging, his ass pointed towards me almost makes me want to dive in and just fuck him, almost. Instead I stand check our visibility and since Ace isn't freaking out assume no one can really see.

I bring the belt soundly across that beautiful ass, he moans and states "thank you sir" its low and I can barely hear it but it turns me on so much when he thanks me for punishing him. I watch as the skin reddens from the strike reaching out and running a finger across the mark, I see him shiver. I bring the belt down again undoing my own pants to allow my erection to spring free, I stroke myself lightly so turned on by all of this I can barely concentrated. I give Punk's ass ten lashes making sure they land hard and close together, watching as the skin reddens and some welt appear. He pushes back against the belt and I honestly don't think there is anything hotter than Punk in the club lights begging for a spanking. I finally drop his belt and grab the candle from the table, it's been burning for a while and has plenty of nice hot wax to play with.

I tip the candle and watch as the wax drizzles out along the welts, he jerks but I swear his knees almost buckle in desire. "Spread your cheeks" he immediately does so those long fingers exposing the whole to my eyes. I tip the candle again watching as the wax pours between his ass cheeks, coating it in a shiny read, he is gasping and his breath is quick. I drip and tip that candle until his ass is covered in red, smirking cause he'll have to deal with this until we get home and he can clean up. I then grabbed an ice cube, pushing his shirt up I run it along his spine watching as goose bumps rise to his flesh and a shiver flows through his body, I trail it down to his hole and force it into him. He whimpers and I watch as his ass sucks the cube in "only lube you're getting Punkers I suggest you use those incredible ass muscles to melt it." He does so, I watch as his ass flexes and that puckered hole dances for me. I repeat this with another cube loving the little shivers and whines coming from my sub.

I finally settle on the chair again, pulling him back towards me I rake my nails down his ass flaking away some of the wax, he whimpers as I lower my tongue to his hole taking a few licks before leaning back. "I believe you were dancing for me" I state drawing him back onto my lap but this time slamming into him. He whimpers but picks up the rhythm quickly, his muscles clench around me as he rides my cock. "You'd make a good stripper" he nods and licks his lip.

"Only for you sir" I nod and force his hips to move faster making sure my cock is rubbing against his prostate, I won't last long with his body squirming and dancing on my cock but it's okay. I'll take my time later, as I get close I yank out of him drawing a disappointed whimper from his lips. "On your knees Punk mouth open" He immediately takes his place, his eyes watching as I stand over him jerking my cock, a few strokes and I am decorating his pretty pace with white, my cums spills into his mouth and across his cheek and he licks at his lips trying to catch as much as possible. When I finish I tuck myself back into my pants, pulling his hoodie from him I wipe off his face. He wrinkles his nose because it's his favorite hoodie but he doesn't say a word. I pull him to his feet, smirking at him.

"You want me to get you off Punk" he nods and murmurs a please. I pull his jeans up fastening them, but keeping the fly open and pulling his hard cock through. I then drape his hoodie over my arm and turn so he is facing out from me, wrapping my arm around his waist the hoodie hides his cock, I walk us to the edge of the balcony so the crowd is clear, and then can easily see us. The position is intimate but does it really matter anymore. "Stroke yourself, jerk off in front of all these people. I know if you study us hard enough you could figure out what Punk is doing, his hand stroking his length, the reactions on his face but I am hoping the dimness of the crowd shields the movement, although I think Punk could care less about hiding. He gets off knowing he could be caught, I can feel his chest rising rapidly and he whimpers please several times, but I want him to beg, to plead with me. It doesn't take long for this to occur and I can't help but whisper in his ear. "I move my arm and you can cum" It would take away all of his covering, anyone looking would see and his eyes are wide as he looks between me and the crowd.

"I can't, it would ruin my career" I smirk and think so he hasn't lost his mind totally.

"What if I wanted you too?" He closes his eyes I am pushing the rules of our relationship but so has he tonight.

"I would, you know I would." I nod and tell him to cum, he does so biting his lip, his hoodie being covered with more fluids. I move us away from the edge and settle him into a chair fixing his pants as he catches his breath. I clean up the hoodie as best I can and then tug it back on him, he wrinkles his nose and plucks at the wet spots.

"Deal with it, you started this, you just took us public without my permission and now you can deal with a wet hoodie.

"You liked it, hell you loved it. We were going public with our relationship for a while, just hadn't figured it out yet. I'm set for life Colt, I could quit tomorrow and never have to work again. Besides my true fans won't give a fuck as long as I am happy. I just wanted to prove that I could occasionally initiate things without trying to control it." I sigh but kiss him nodding.

"Fine every now and again but don't take advantage of the little leverage I'm giving you or it will go right back to me being allowed to initiate only." He nods and stands taking my hand, we make our way back to the table Ace shakes his head as we hold hands, when we arrive I pull Punk onto my lap, it's out there now no sense of hiding. I see the wince cross Punks face and chuckle.

Much later that night I lay beside of a showered and satisfied Punk observing the pictures of us on twitter, the fans are quick. We are kissing, holding hands, snuggling in the club, and leaving with Punk wrapped around me. Everyone is reporting we are a couple and in truth it feels good to not be hiding, it may change our lives a little but gives us freedom to be ourselves. I hesitate and then send a message, a public message to CM Punk, _I love you and I am so going to spank you later_ Punk laughs and reaches for his own phone ignoring the messages and the phone calls he responds. _I love you too, and good luck I think I'm still sore from the last five rounds and you don't have that much stamina_. Yes it's out there and maybe a little vulgar but this ay there doesn't need to be a formal statement. I've finally figured out Punkers biggest fantasy though, he likes it to be public and now we are most defiantly no longer behind closed doors.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review. As you can see this is a little story of different public places the boys can have fun so if you want to see a certain place request it and I'll try to make it work.**

**lamentomori- this is for you lady, I hope you enjoyed part two, there may be a part three. Please absently following a email i awesome I've done it before in a staff meeting with your stories and then end up blushing and not following a damn thing being said as I read. This is definitely part of Blush and In Your Head universe. Yes that little dom/sub world of Colt?Punk exists in my head, hell Punkmuse has questioned why he can never be in charge which just makes me laugh, never Punker, never. I hope club sex fit into the image you have of the boys in what I am going to call my Blush universe. I think it does them justice and the appearance of Ace is perfect, can not wait to hear your opinion. Oh also if you would like them to explore a specific public place send it my way, I think this may become a little series of different places the boys can play lol.**


End file.
